Eyes red as Blood
by DragonKRZ
Summary: "This has gone too far," she said as she stood up from her couch, "I will be going to join my brother and sister at Cross Academy."... Nobody but Kaname knows one of the secrets of the Kurans. What if Ichiru didn't actually trust Shizuka Hio, but some one else? Takes place a bit after Shizuka is killed. Im not sure on raitings! Parings, find out!
1. First Night: Arisu

**Eyes red as Blood**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight I wish I did This is just for pure entertainment.

Hope you enjoy!

"This has gone too far," she said as she stood up from her couch, "I will be going to join my _brothe_r and sister at Cross Academy." "But, Arisu-sama, you are under orders not to be seen in public because you are a-" "I know my orders and whether he likes it or not I will be enrolling," She continued, "nobody will know what I am." She looked into the light purple eyes of a certain person before looking outside into the shadow-covered garden, "Besides I'll be joining the Day class."

"As you wish, Arisu-sama," he spoke, before he left he looked at her once more, those eyes that once were so full of rage and hatred because of Shizuka Hio held now only concern for Arisu, Soon enough Arisu was alone in her room still gazing out of the window. She walked over to her dresser in front of the mirror and stood. Arisu looked at herself in the mirror she saw her wavy long dark brown hair, her dark brown eyes that held a hint of red, all of this contrasted by her delicate white skin.

Her brows furrowed and soon that white skin had a lively look to it, its hue gave off a warm complexion that humans had, and as she looked into her eyes that trace of red was now fully gone. Arisu almost looked _normal_ now. Her eye was caught by a framed picture at the corner of her dresser in that picture there were three children playing on a set of swings. There were two girls and a boy each had dark brown hair.

One of the girls had red eyes the color of wine mixed in with dark brown and the other had a color more of a chocolate brown. The boy's eyes were also dark red and his skin looked just as white as the girls'. The little girl with the brown eyes was smiling happily at the camera. Arisu thought it was quite sad they had been separated and now the little girl with brown eyes had grown up not knowing anything about her. Now that would soon change, at least she hoped.

Then there was a knock at the door, "Arisu-sama?" "Yes, come in," Arisu replied as she turned to face the door. "Word has been sent to Cross Academy," he said, "Would you like me to send word out to Kaname Kuran?" "No, he can find out when I get there," Arisu smiled evilly. All of a sudden, the boy was engulfed in a warm hug by Arisu, "Thank you, you really are the best!" The silver haired boy just stood there not knowing what to do. Arisu soon pulled out from the hug and with a slight blush on her cheeks, she kissed him –in the cheek. His eyes widened, he definitely was not expecting any of this; the hug or the kiss. "Now I have to pack," she said her cheeks were still had the blush on her cheeks. 'I'm worried about her,' the silver haired boy thought.

Arisu was pulling clothes down from her closet and putting them into a suitcase, 'I can't believe I will finally be able to go beyond the gates.' She looked outside again and thought 'soon very soon I will be able to talk to Yuki again.' Of into the distance a crow squawked.

Arisu: what is with the crow?

Mysterious silver haired dude: why don't I have a name yet? People already know me. -_-

Me: it is a surprise, well that's it for now, if you want to see Arisu stay alive for this fanfic I need at least 1 review -be nice this is my very first fanfic ever!

Arisu: What you mean I can die! Please keep me alive!

Mysterious silver haired dude: I want to kill someone *glares at me


	2. Cross Academy Part 1

Eyes red as Blood

Author's Note: Ha-ha sorry I didn't update any sooner I started school again and so I lost my thumb drive sorry again

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, but Matsuri Hino does.

* * *

Mother only had the strength to grant one of us a relatively normal life. Since I was the eldest she told me all about Rido, she told me that when the time came, if it came, she told me that she could only 'save' one of us…

"Arisu, come take a walk with me," Juri said looking at the small child. "No fair! How come she gets to go outside," Yuki complained. "Oh, Yuki, we aren't going outside we are just going to walk in the hallways," Juri said smiling at her astute daughter. "Then how come I can't come along!" Yuki really liked being with Arisu, it was always fun being with her. "Alright," Arisu replied, "Don't worry, Yuki, I would never hide anything from you." "Do you promise," Yuki asked, other than Kaname and her parents, Arisu was the only person she really did trust. "I promise," Arisu said ruffling Yuki's hair, making her seem older, truth was that they were just hours apart.

"Arisu, you have to understand what I tell you now, you can't tell Yuki," Juri said looking at Arisu with loving and trusting eyes. "What is it, mother?" Arisu was starting to panic her mother never actually spoke seriously, but when she did it was something that you had to pay attention to. "Rido used to be my brother, until a week after Kaname was born. He betrayed our family and for that he was disowned from the Kuran bloodline." Juri paused hoping that Arisu could take this all in. "I don't understand," Arisu looked up to her mother. Juri looked down, "He is the reason why you two are hiding here. Rido went after Kaname and your father and I are concerned that he will go after you and Yuki."

"Why?" "When the time comes you will know, but when the time comes he will come for one or both of you." Juri's eyes were brimming with tears, "And I only have enough power to 'save' one of you." "In order to do that I will have to seal the vampire genes and instincts from one of you so you can lead a normal human life," Juri spoke again this time she spoke softer. Arisu was confused she was only six, but she knew she would do anything to keep her sister safe, "Yuki… save Yuki, not me." "I will still do this one thing for you,' Juri spoke, she put her hand on Arisu's head and everything went black.

When Arisu woke up she was in her bedroom and Kaname was sitting next to her bed. "Arisu, are you alright," Kaname was the first to speak. "Yes, but what happened?" "Mother says that you felt ill and that then you fainted," Kaname said this time his voice sounded concerned. "Don't worry Kaname, I'm fine," Arisu said as she sat down in her bed, "where's Yuki?" "She should be coming-" And sure enough in came Yuki, "Arisu!" "Yuki," Arisu replied just as happy to see Yuki that Yuki was to see her. After Yuki ran in and hugged Arisu she sat next to Arisu on the bed. "Tell her about your trip Kaname," Yuki said beaming at Kaname and Arisu. "I told Yuki that I saw a rose that only blooms once every ten years and that I was going to bring one back for Yuki next time."

"Awe, that is so sweet of you, Kaname," Arisu said teasing both Kaname and Yuki. Then Haruka and Juri entered the room, by that time both Kaname and Yuki were blushing and Arisu was laughing. "Stop teasing them, Arisu," Haruka told her, but he was only kidding, of course. "Did you guys bring anything back, father," Arisu asked, a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "They did, but they wouldn't let us see until you woke up," Yuki pouted then she stuck her tongue out at Kaname.

"Like mother like daughter," Haruka said smiling at Juri. "Here," Haruka said handing the presents to Yuki and Arisu. 'Thank you, Father,' Arisu said. Yuki's present was covered in light pink wrapping paper and when she opened it there was a brand new red and black dress and a gold bracelet. "Thank you, Kaname, Father," Yuki said as she got up and hugged Kaname and Haruka. Arisu opened hers and there was the exact same dress only in cobalt blue and black. It was knee-length and had elbow long sleeves. The only thing that was different was that Arisu got a necklace. The necklace was all gold except for the gem it had which was in the form of a moon and it was sapphire.

Arisu beamed up at her father and Kaname. "Wow, that is really pretty," Yuki said admiring the necklace, though she thought her bracelet was better. Along with the dresses the girls also received new ribbons and toys. "Well I hate to interrupt, but Arisu needs her rest," Juri spoke. "But, Mother," Yuki started to complain but was cut off when Haruka picked her up and swung her around. Yuki squealed in delight and Arisu giggled. "Take care," Kaname told Arisu as he stepped out of the room following their father and sister.

The only one that didn't leave was Juri, her eyes betrayed the emotions she had felt earlier, "Arisu I have given you a special power, come over here." Juri walked over to the dresser. Arisu was confused, but did what her mother told her. "Look at yourself in the mirror and imagine yourself with brown eyes," Juri said as she knelt down. Arisu looked at herself and suddenly instead of seeing the deep red-brown hue of her eyes she saw that they were now more of a dark brown, "M-mother, what's wrong with me!"

"Nothing is wrong with you; I gave you this power so that when the time comes you can safely be hidden. If you learn to master this power than you can hide your vampire aura so that you can mingle with humans and other vampires without them knowing," Juri said as she explained this to a terrified Arisu. "What about Yuki," Arisu spoke now out of concern for her sister. "Remember I told you that I could only seal one of you? That is what I'm going to do if Riddo ever comes back." Arisu burst out crying, she didn't want to leave her family ever.

That happened over ten years ago and I still miss them. A tear rolled down Arisu's cheek. "Arisu-sama, are you alright?" "Yes I am, it's just that I'm a bit nervous," Arisu said as she continued to look at the trees passing. They were on their way towards Cross Academy. The trees now started to become spread out as they started to near the town. "If you want I could go with you," Arisu's companion said out of concern. "Don't worry I'll be fine," Arisu said trying to assure him. It was quiet for the rest of the car ride. The car slowly came to a stop, "Arisu-sama, we are here."

Arisu looked out the window and sure enough the tall buildings of Cross Academy stood in front of her. "Can you accompany me for a bit, Ichiru," She tuned to look into the light purple eyes of one of the Kiryu twins.

* * *

The next chapter should be up next Sunday, I hope you liked it. I would appreciate if you would review this! Thanks for reading it.


	3. Cross Academy Part 2

Eyes red as Blood

Authors note: Hey here's the third chapter, thanks for reading. Now can I have one of you to say that disclaimer? *looks to VK characters…straight at Zero

Zero: why me?

Me: Because you're my favorite and I'm the author so do it!

Zero: Fine…She wishes she could own Vampire Knight, but she doesn't. Matsuri Hino does

Cross Academy Part 2

* * *

"Can you accompany me for a bit, Ichiru," She tuned to look into the light purple eyes of one of the Kiryu twins.

"If you want me to," Ichiru replied. "Alright," Arisu sighed as she clutched onto the handle of the car. 'Wow, am I really this nervous' she thought. It was starting to get dark out and the shadows made the school look bigger and more menacing. When Arisu stepped out and the first thing she smelled were roses. Arisu looked up there were rose bushes near the entrance of the school. There was also a forest surrounding Cross Academy. Butterflies erupted in Arisu's stomach and everything around her became more sharp and defined because of her weariness.

Ichiru stepped outside and as soon as he was standing next to her she immediately felt better; calmer. Ichiru had always been there for her even when Shizuka had been alive. "I'll ask you this one last time," Ichiru spoke, his tone dead serious, "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes," Arisu spoke, unlike Ichiru's voice hers was just above a whisper. Ichiru thought 'She's leaving, but I must stick to my plan. This can't interfere with anything.' He patted Arisu on the shoulder for comfort before he went to the truck of the car to retrieve her suitcase. Surprisingly Arisu could fit every single piece of clothing into one suitcase. The light breeze made Arisu's hair and clothing rustle to the side. She opted to keep her hair down, but she had a red bow in her hair; she was wearing a deep red dress that accented her eyes. She was also wearing a black overcoat and black flats. Arisu decided that she would tell the truth and then if need be conceal her vampire aura so that she could be in the Day class with her.

"Can you walk with me until I get to the headmaster's office," Arisu said turning back to Ichiru with hopeful eyes. "I can only walk you until the entrance of the school, Arisu-sama. Zero might see me if I go any farther," Ichiru spoke, his voice grave. "Oh," Arisu replied with sadness in her voice, "I see. Well, I guess we should go now." It pained Ichiru to see Arisu hurt, but she must never know what he felt…it would only place her in danger. Ichiru walked along Arisu. Then she spotted a deep red almost black rose that stuck out from all of the bright red roses.

She thought, 'a deep red rose...it does not fit in with all of the others, it reminds me of Ichiru.' She walked over to it and picked it with a smile. "Here," Arisu handed it to Ichiru, "If I hold it for too long it withers and dies." Ichiru was puzzled, he knew that Arisu liked flowers, but he noticed that that was the only rose that stuck out immediately, so why had she still been smiling when she picked it. He still took the flower from Arisu.

They soon neared the entrance, "Well I guess this is goodbye," Arisu said turning towards Ichiru. "I guess so," Ichiru stood there not knowing what to say. "Thank you for everything," Arisu spoke tears coming to her eyes, "Take care, Ichiru." "Thanks, you too, Arisu-sama," Ichiru replied as he turned and walked back towards the car. Arisu was soon standing alone at the entrance. 'Well, I guess I should get going' Arisu thought as she picked up her suitcase and started to go into the school grounds when she came face to face with an anti-vampire weapon. "You have no business here, vampire. Who are you?" "I-I came because I am a transfer student," Arisu replied her face held shock as she stared into familiar violet eyes, "My name is Arisu if you could please take me to the Head master, I'm sure he can explain everything."

'Wow, the similarities are impressive' Arisu though she was still in shock. "ZERO!" a voice came from behind him. "That is no way to treat a new student, even if she is a vampire," her voice drew nearer and soon she was standing in front of them. "If that's even why she's here," Zero replied his eyes narrowing, "Besides the Headmaster would have told us in advanced; she's a pureblood." Both perfect were wearing the day class uniform and the arm band that showed that they were prefects. Arisu just stared in shock as the two started to argue almost forgetting about her until she coughed. "Oh, Zero is sorry about pointing his gun at you. I'm Yuki Cross," the girl introduced herself with a warm smile. "I am not," Zero muttered as he took a step forward ensuring that he was standing between Yuki and the vampire.

"Umm, I'm Arisu," Arisu replied she had no idea how nervous she was. Her eyes darted between Zero and Yuki before falling towards the ground. "Zero put that gun away," Yuki scolded as she saw that Zero was still clutching Bloody Rose. Zero in turn paid no attention to Yuki. It was quiet for a bit and then they heard squeals and girls screaming coming from their right. "Oh, Shoot! We forgot about the Day class," Yuki said as she slapped her face with her palm. Immediately she took off running. "If what you say is true then go to the headmaster's office right away," Zero said turning walking off after Yuki and putting his gun away, "Don't let me catch you doing anything out off line because I won't hesitate to kill you, even if you are a pureblood." Zero's aura was so cold and tangible that it was close to scarring Arisu.

"Oh, well," Arisu sighed and continued on her way deeper into the school. She was getting closer to the screams and she turned and looked. Every single girl at Cross Academy must have been there and in the middle of it, the Night Class. Then she saw him, Kaname Kuran, he stopped in shock and slight anger. They shared a brief glance before Arisu turned and left. By look on her his face she knew she was in for it. But nobody noticed her; at least that was what they both had thought. Only Hanabusa Aido was aware of the glance they exchanged. He also noticed that she looked a lot like Yuki Cross, his brows furrowed, but he figured he would ask Kaname later.

By the time Arisu found the Headmaster's office it was nine. She had also been exploring, she had bumped into a few of the Night Class students here and there, but they just turned and stared because she had concealed her vampire aura. They just assumed that she was lost and that she was a transfer student, which she was. Arisu knocked on the door, "Come in!" came a sing song voice from within. Arisu cautiously stepped inside; knowing of the Kaien Cross' unusual cheerful behavior. "Arisu! I'm so glad you found me, I was begging to get worried," the headmaster said, getting up from his seat and enveloping Arisu into a hug, "It's been so long since I have seen you!" "Ah, yes it has," Arisu replied before returning the hug. "You are all grown up," headmaster Cross said and out of nowhere he took out a camera and took a picture of Arisu. She was momentarily stunned because of the bright flash.

"Oh, sorry," Kaien apologized before returning to his seat, "You look just like your mother, well, except for the unruly hair she had." "Yes, I suppose so," Arisu replied, she knew that the headmaster was just trying to make small talk so she didn't mind talking about her parents. "So will I be able to join the Day class?" Arisu hoped that she could. Right before he could reply the door swung open to reveal Yagari Toga. "What is the meaning of this, Cross," Yagari asked, he sounded more annoyed than angry. He thought Cross was out of his mind about bringing in another pureblood to the school.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Yagari," Kaien replied. "You are actually thinking of letting a _pureblood vampire _into the Day Class," this time his voice sounded incredulous. "Umm, yes," the headmaster replied thinking nothing was wrong with that. Yagari tried to keep calm as he said, "You are making a big mistake by just thinking about the idea, but for now I have to report this to the Hunter Society." And with that the skilled hunter left without another word. "You'll have to excuse him, he does not share my pacifism," the headmaster apologized. "No its fine, not many people do," Arisu replied with a smile.

Then there was a knock at the door, "Come in!" Zero came in followed by Yuki; meanwhile Arisu looked straight at Yuki with a warming smile. 'She has changed a lot,' Arisu thought. "What a wonderful surprise," the Headmaster said. "You told us to come," Zero replied looking bored unfazed by Arisu though he was still wary of her. "Well, this is my lovely daughter Yuki and my loving son Zero," the headmaster introduced them, "Yuki, Zero this is Arisu Kuran." "How many times have I told you not to call me your son, you may have taken care of me and adopted me legally, but that still gives you no right to call me your son," Zero replied. "Uhm, we already met Arisu," Yuki said in shock of what she had heard, "Are you related to Kaname Kuran?" That question took Arisu off guard she wasn't expecting Yuki to ask her that, "Yes, he is my brother."

At that Zero's eyes narrowed, that gave him another reason not to trust Arisu. "Wow, I didn't know he had a sister," Yuki said in deep thought. 'What I know would amaze you, Yuki' Arisu thought. "Can you show her around, she will be joining the day class. She will also be the third Prefect" Cross said nervously, he was looking straight at Zero. And that's when all hell broke loose, thanks to Zero. "You are a crazy man," Zero started going from speaking to yelling, "I was fine with the night class because they are ordered to stay away from the humans and now you want to put one of their _beloved purebloods_ in the Day Class, now that is just asking for a disaster to happen!" "Zero, calm down it's not the end of the world," Cross spoke calmly.

"Umm, Zero can I show you something," Arisu spoke, and all eyes turned to her. As soon as she was sure she had everyone's attention she used her power. Everyone's jaw dropped. "No, just no," Zero replied, he couldn't sense a vampire aura from her and that scared him, "You will make a big mistake allowing her to be in the Day Class. As for you, I will stay true to my threat." Zero turned from Arisu and went out the door to think. Yuki thought he might do something rash followed him out. "Well that went over well," Arisu sighed. "Actually that did go over well," Kaien Cross smiled, "You will have your uniform by tomorrow, and please don't tell Yuki about her past." "I will don't worry," Arisu replied a tinge of sadness on her voice. 'She really is like her mother' the Headmaster thought.

As soon as Arisu was out the door she instantly wished she had stayed inside, "H-hello, Kaname-oniisan." "I need to talk to you, follow me," Kaname said eyes blazing with anger. Arisu gulped and followed her brother down the hallway towards the moon dorms.

* * *

Me: Poor Arisu… Well I would like you to review this chapter; the next chapter will hopefully be out next Sunday.

Arisu: Kaname really is scary…

Me: Until next time, bye


	4. Kaname and the Night Class

Eyes red as Blood

Me: Hey there, well here is the fourth chapter hope you like it! Although I think I could've done a better job (It's too short! ).

Arisu: She doesn't own Vampire knight or any of the characters, except me.

* * *

Kaname and the Night Class

As they neared the gate that signified the start of the Moon dorms, Arisu remembered that she left her bag at the Headmasters office. "Don't worry about your luggage, I will have someone go get it later," Kaname said turning back to look at Arisu; almost glaring at her. "Thank you," Arisu replied with a sheepish grin. "Why did you come here," Kaname asked, "You knew that you were supposed to stay hidden." "I know that, but…" Arisu started as she looked down at the floor and stopped walking. "Then why did you disobey me," Kaname said stopping and turning to look at Arisu. "I-I wanted to see her again," Arisu said finding the courage to look into Kaname's eyes. "You know you weren't supposed to come;" Kaname continued, "Now the council knows about you."

"I have the right to do what I want, no matter what the council says," Arisu knew that she would never win the argument against Kaname, but she had to try. "Don't you understand," Kaname said he was barely keeping his anger under control. Arisu was tired of it; she was tired of being treated like a little kid by Kaname, "Yes I do understand, _oniisan_, I understand that I was kept from the world for more than ten years! And now that I am finally where I want to be you want me to go back." Arisu was just as angry as Kaname now. "Being kept from the world was mother's idea not mine," Kaname's tone of voice turned harsh. "No it wasn't that idea was yours and yours alone," Arisu yelled back.

"You are still an impossible child," Kaname said averting his eyes, the windows in the near building cracked and shattered. "Maybe I wouldn't be," Arisu retorted. Kaname was trying to be reasonable, but after he heard that she was going to join the Day class he wouldn't have it. "You know exactly why I'm being this way," Kaname said, "You won't be joining the Day Class and this isn't only because you are a pureblood." "Then why can't I join the Day Class," Arisu replied, "Because you're afraid that I might hurt her? C'mon Kaname you are being unreasonable." "The only one being unreasonable here is you," Kaname hissed.

"Hey, has anyone seen, Kaname-sama," Hanabusa Aido said as the Night Class stepped out of the class room. The blond blue eyes boy asked putting his hands on his head. "That why we got out, Aido," Ruka replied, she was also worried about Kaname, he didn't show up to class today. "Guys, relax. I'm sure he is probably fine," Akatski Kain said in a relaxed and calm manner. He on the other hand didn't see why his cousin Hanabusa and Ruka were so worried about Kaname. "Yes, besides he can take care of himself," Takuma Ichijou said his eyes shining cheerfully. Rima Touya and Senri Shiki just followed behind sharing a box of pocky, if they were worried about Kaname they certainly didn't show it.

The Night Class students walked aimlessly around for a bit before deciding to go back to the dorms. "Hey isn't that Kaname," Rima said pointing in front of them. "Yeah," Aido replied, he noticed there was someone else with him. His eyes instantly widened, 'that dark brown haired girl,' he thought. As they neared they saw that the two were yelling at each other. The two were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't feel that the Night Class students were coming.

The dark brown hair girl yelled one last thing at Kaname before she lost her control and something went flying towards Kaname's head. Of course Kaname stopped the attack way before it reached him. "How dare you do that to Kaname-sama," Ruka yelled furiously at the girl. When the girl turned towards the person her eyes were glowing red, "How dare _you_ speak to me that way!" Everyone's eyes widened and their mouths opened, they just couldn't believe it, was this girl actually what they all felt she was?

"How dare _you_ speak to me that way!" As soon as Arisu said that she knew she had lost control. "I-I'm so sorry," Arisu apologized, bowing out of respect, "My fight is not with you so I'm sorry!" "No it is I who is sorry, Sama," Ruka replied after getting over her shock and bowed even lower than Arisu. They both got up and everything seemed to go back to normal. "Uhm, Kaname-sama who is she," Hanabusa Aido spoke. "She is my sister," Kaname replied his tone of voice hinted no emotion. "WHAT!" "Nobody knew about her, you could say she is one of the Kuran secretes," Kaname said now standing next to Arisu. "I am sorry again. I shouldn't have yelled at you for no reason," Arisu said as she smiled at Ruka and the others, "May I know who you are?"

"Oh, Hi I'm Takuma Ichijou," Takuma said smiling back at Arisu. "Hey, I'm Arisu Kuran," Arisu replied. "I'm Akatski Kain," Akatski spoke next, "Pleased to meet you." "I'm Rima Touya," Rima was next to introduce herself, she waved at Arisu. Arisu smiled at the uniqueness that Rima had. The next face was more familiar, her cousin's face though she had only seen him in pictures, "Hey, I'm Senri Shiki," He too waved at Arisu. "Helloo! I'm Hanabusa Aido, but you can call me Idol," Hanabusa spoke his tone irritating both Arisu and Kaname. "I'll keep that in mind, I guess," Arisu replied a bit weirded out, she thought it would be Takuma Ichijou to be all bubbly since she had heard stories about his cheerfulness and the way he was so carefree. "I'm Ruka Souen and I'm deeply sorry for yelling at you, Arisu-sama," said Ruka. "Don't worry about it, at the time you didn't know who I was, but besides I like people who can speak their minds," Arisu smiled reassuringly to Ruka.

"Seiren, won't you come out," Kaname spoke to no one in particular, "there is no one here that can hurt me." "I know, Kaname-sama, but I must always be at guard. Pleased to meet you, Arisu-sama," Seiren said appearing behind Kaname. "Hello, Seiren," Arisu replied, she was amazed by the way Seiren could maneuver around things, like a skilled hunter. Then they all heard footstep coming closer, it was Yuki. "Sorry to interrupt, but the Headmaster told me to come look for you," Yuki said nervously. "Thank you, Yuki," Arisu smiled, she wanted to say more, but she couldn't. "I am pleased to have met you all, until next time. Goodbye, Kaname" Arisu spoke as she walked away from the Night Class and Kaname. "Goodbye, Arisu, Yuki," Kaname replied as he too turned and left. "B-bye, Kaname-sempai," Yuki replied as she turned and hurried to catch up with Arisu.

'Well this will defiantly be interesting,' Arisu thought as she walked with Yuki back to the Headmasters office.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter four. Thanks for reading and I would appreciate if you reviewed this. As for the next chapter I'm not sure when it will be up because I have been getting a lot of homework from school. Sorry!

Kaname: But you still will try to continue the story right?

Yes I will still try to update every Sunday if possible

Zero: *rolls his eyes and walks out of the room

Arisu and Yuki: Yay!


	5. Day Class? Night Class?

Eyes red as Blood

Arisu: Get out! What is the point in writing a story if you are not going to introduce it? Sorry she feels bad that she has not updated the story in a long time

Me: All right fine! Hey, there! It has been a while since I last updated, sorry I had excessive amount of homework. Who knew high school could be so hard. Well anyways thanks for reading!

Zero: Aren't you forgetting the disclaimer?

Me: Oh yeah, thank you Zero. I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the VK characters.

* * *

Day Class? Night Class?

"Headmaster Cross will have you stay in one of his guest bedrooms," Yuki replied opening the door to one of the various bedrooms there were. "Thank you," Arisu said stepping in looking at her surroundings. There was a desk next to an open window, a bed opposite of the desk, a dresser, and a bathroom in the right. Arisu noted that her belongings were at the foot of her bed. "Oh I almost forgot, wait here," Yuki told Arisu before heading back out into the hallway. Arisu walked towards the window, the moon was still out, 'It must be midnight' Arisu thought.

"Here you'll be need these soon," Yuki spoke her voice startling Arisu for a bit. She was holding the Cross Academy Day class uniform and on top of that was the Prefect armband. "Thank you, Yuki," Arisu replied as she walked towards and received the bundle of things. "If you are Kaname's sister how come you didn't come to the Academy when he did," Yuki said finding the courage to look directly at Arisu. "I don't mean to intrude or anything I was just curious," Yuki quickly added.

Arisu's eyes saddened when she replied, "No, it's completely fine. Don't worry about it! The reason why I had not come sooner was that at the time, all he wanted to do was keep me hidden from the Vampire Council. I'm not even supposed to be here to tell you the truth." Yuki looked up, how could anyone go against what Kaname wanted, "Then why?" "Because there is someone very dear to me here," Arisu replied this time she looked straight at Yuki, "Someone that probably doesn't remember me. But it's worth a shot, isn't it?" "Yes," Yuki replied, "It is." "Hey, so how's life like here at the academy, since I'm new and all," Arisu replied walking over to the bed to sit down.

"Well, I'm not sure I can answer that," Yuki replied sitting next to Arisu, "Life here has its ups and downs, I guess." Arisu could tell something was on Yuki's mind, "I know that I don't really know you that well, but I can tell something is wrong. You can tell me anything." Yuki looked up startled, on Arisu's face there was a warm reassuring smile as if Arisu would do anything to keep her safe.

Yuki looked down to the floor and then out the window before she replied. "I feel like I know you from somewhere and I know this is impossible because you are a pureblood," Yuki replied as she sheepishly smiled at Arisu, "I don't know why." "Oh," Arisu replied, she did not know what to say. "Were you there the night her rescued me," Yuki replied, her brows furrowed. "Uhm, I actually wasn't. He only told me about it after he went back home," Arisu spoke her brown eyes darting to the floor. "I see," Yuki, replied, she knew it was hopeless to find out about her past through anyone other than Kaname. Both girls sat in silence and neither knew what to say. The silence was comforting in a weird way.

"Uhm, do you know what your classes are," Yuki asked, she was trying to make conversation. She wanted to get along with Arisu, not because she was Kaname's sister, but because at one point she too was the new student and the only person in their grade was Zero. Not that he was much help; he offered no cause for conversation!

"No, not yet," Arisu replied, "I think Headmaster Cross will give me my schedule tomorrow…I think." "Most likely," Yuki said, "Hey, how old are you?" "I'm 15 the same age you are," Arisu replied. "Is that in Vampire years or in human years," Yuki asked, "I can't tell the difference really!" "Human," Arisu replied.

"What about Zer-" Arisu was interrupted by the door swinging wide open. 'Huh I wonder if he knew I was about to mention him,' Arisu thought as she looked into the doorway. There he stood as furious and annoyed as ever. "Let's go, Yuki," He said walking in and grabbing Yuki by the arm and he started to drag her out. "Geez, I don't even get a Good Morning," Arisu spoke up just before they were about to leave. She was having fun seeing the display before her.

Zero glared at her, watching her tentatively as he said, "Why bother. Knowing Yuki, you two will become great friends and then I'll see you every day…Unfortunately." "Oh I see, well anyways, Good Morning to you, Zerorin!" Zero's eyes widened in shock, but eventually all that was said added kindle to the fire. His aura doubled in size and Arisu had to admit he was a little scary. "Zero? I think you should calm down," Yuki said panicking over his aura that seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. "Don't ever call me that again," Zero replied furiously as he pointed Bloody Rose at Arisu. "Alright, alright, I was only joking," Arisu said holding her hands up in surrender. She was having so much fun teasing the gloomy vampire.

Yuki was just glad Zero wasn't actually going to shoot Arisu, "I think we better go before you do something reckless, Zero. See you later Arisu!" Zero put his gun away and glared at Arisu one more time before he walked out the door. 'Where did she get that from' Zero thought. He was amazed that Arisu had the guts to call him by a nickname. The only person that had ever called him that was the Headmaster.

"Well I better get some sleep right now," Arisu sighed as she looked that the clock: 3:25 A.M.

Out in the hallway...

Settle down, Zero," Yuki told him, his aura was still flickering like fire. "Hmph," Zero replied, "You should really stay away from her." "Why? She seems nice," Yuki replied looking up to Zero. His dark aura vanished; he looked down to Yuki and replied with a simple word, "Pureblood." He walked away from Yuki. 'Maybe I can skip my job for today' He thought tentatively as he rounded a corner. "Hey! Get back here we still have to do our job, y'know!" Yuki yelled racing after Zero.

In a few hours...

Everyone was whispering and talking about the new transfer student. "I heard she's from a wealthy family." "I heard she's related to one of the Night Class students." "She can't be. Why would she be joining the Day Class Instead?" "EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" The teacher instructed and everything went dead silent. "Now that I have your attention," he continued, "As you all may know we have a new transfer student. You can come in now." Every student gasped as Arisu entered. Her hair was down and her eyes a dark brown color. She was wearing the Day Class uniform and the Prefect armband. "Class this is, Arisu Kuran," the teacher continued. "I knew it!" the class burst out talking. "QUIET! I suspect that many of you have questions. Is it all right?" "Yes," Arisu replied.

"Are you related to Kaname Kuran," A girl all the way in the back asked. "Yes, he is my brother," Arisu replied a smile on her lips. The boys in the class were mesmerized. "KYAA! Can you hang out with me?" Girls were practically fighting over who would get to hang out with Arisu. "Now it's time for class to start, Arisu you can choose a seat anywhere you want," The teacher spoke looking through his lesson plan. Arisu looked around, she saw Yuki already sitting next to another girl, and her hopes fell. Arisu had wanted to sit next to her, but then she saw an even better opportunity. Behind Yuki Zero was sitting by himself looking bored. It was final she had chosen her seat. As she made her way up ell eyes started at her; their jaws dropped. The new girl had the guts to sit next to Zero Kiryu!

"Good Morning, Kiryu-Kun," Arisu spoke as she took a seat next to him. "It was a good morning before you came," Zero replied in his monotone voice. "Geez, you don't have to be so mean about it," Arisu joked, "I don't know anyone her other than you and Yuki." "Then make some new friends or better yet join the Night Class." The door suddenly opened and a new wave of screams came from the girls. Hanabusa Aido and Akatski Kain were standing in the doorway. "IDOL! WILD!" "It seems something happened with Ms. Kuran's paper work," Hanabusa spoke to the teacher, "She was supposed to join the Night Class. We are sorry to interrupt class, but Ms. Kuran has to come with us. She will no longer be in the Day Class."

Arisu sighed and spoke to Zero under her breath, "Looks like your wish has come true Zero." Zero smirked back. Yuki looked up to Arisu not wanting her to leave. "I'll see you later Yuki, Zero," Arisu spoke to only them before reaching the front of the class. "It was very nice to meet you," Arisu bowed and left the class with Hanabusa and Kain following her.

Out in the hallway Arisu asked, "Kaname did this didn't he?" "Yes, Arisu-sama, out of concern for you," Kain replied. "Well he should be concerned with what will happen to him now," Arisu replied with an evil smile. 'She's definitely scarier than Kaname-sama,' Hanabusa thought.

* * *

Me: Well that is the end of this chapter, hoped you enjoyed, though I think the story is moving a bit too slow.

Zero: You think.

Me: Quiet! I will do my best to update ASAP; preferably, the next chapter will be up on the 18th. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Kaname Kuran, Let the Game Begin

Eyes red as Blood

Me: Hey! Well here is chapter 6! Hope you like it!

Arisu: She does not own the Vampire Knight characters or Vampire Knight…

* * *

Kaname Kuran, Let the Game Begin

'How could he,' Arisu thought pouting as she followed Hanabusa and Akatski through the hallways and out to the courtyard where the sun was shining brightly. "Why did you guys stop," Arisu asked, she bumped into Hanabusa and Akatski. "Well, you see, Arisu-sama, Hanabusa is sensitive to the sun's rays, more so than others," Akatski replied looking back with his hand on his head.

"Oh, do not worry about me, Arisu-sama. The sun's rays probably affect you even more," Hanabusa said as he pulled out of nowhere an umbrella. "No, thank you. The sun has no effect on me at all," Arisu said sidestepping Hanabusa and walking forward into the courtyard. "It feels rather nice actually," Arisu said looking back at the shocked vampires; she smiled.

"Hey, where were you guys taking me," Arisu said as she walked back to Hanabusa and Akatski. "We were taking you to see Kaname-sama," Hanabusa replied, he looked of into the distance to what Arisu assumed were the Moon dorms. "I see," Arisu said turning around, "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Kaname-sama," Akatski asked as he knocked on the dorm room door. "Come in," Kaname's voice came through the door. Arisu's aura flicked with anger, "Hello again, Kaname." "Good morning to you," Kaname replied to Arisu. Then he turned to Akatski and Hanabusa and said, "You two may leave now." "Yes, Kaname-sama," both of them replied. As Akatski closed the door, Hanabusa asked, "Do you think it's alright if we leave the two alone?" "I'm sure it'll be fine," Akatski replied shrugging of any notice of what might happen to the dorm president.

* * *

"You just couldn't leave me in the Day Class, could you," Arisu said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kaname's room was big and curtains covered the windows so no light could come in. "Now why would I leave my dear little sister in a room full of selfish creatures," Kaname spoke as he walked over to the bed, he wanted to get some sleep in before it was time for class. "Ha! So that's your excuse," Arisu said chuckling, "Why is it so dark in here. You should enjoy the sunlight more." Arisu walked over to the large window and drew the curtain back enough so that she could peek outside.

"You forget you're just about the only one who can do that," Kaname said drawing his covers closer to his face. He really did want to sleep. "Well I can see you need to rest. Considering you can't do anything about the sun," Arisu mischievously said, "I can go roam the school grounds!" Instantaneously Kaname sat up, "Why do you do this to me?" "I don't understand what your saying, onii-san," Arisu replied with an innocent look in her eyes. She was going to get her revenge.

"Never mind. Take Seiren with you," Kaname said holding his head with his right hand. "No, it's completely fine. What kind of disciplinary committee member would I be if I couldn't take care of myself," Arisu retorted smiling, "Besides Seiren is your bodyguard not mine." "Ugh, do what you want," Kaname replied, "Though, you can take Hanabusa, I'm sure he's free." He laid down and pulled the covers over his head. 'Ugh, he won this battle, but he won't win the war,' Arisu thought. She grew irritated but her voice was still sweet as she said, "Well, rest up, Kaname. I think I'll ask Hanabusa." "Great," Kaname said turning around.

'Do I really want to give up this easily,' Arisu thought as she looked at outside again. She smiled before she fully opened the curtains and hopped out the window. "ARISU!"

'That's just the beginning of it, dear brother' Arisu thought as she landed on the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

Me: I know this chapter is short. I will do my best to make the next one longer. After this, things will start to pick up. Please review! Thanks for reading!


	7. Even More

Eyes red as Blood

Me: Here's chapter 7. Hope you like it, though I have no idea where the title for this chapter came from…

Arisu: So she doesn't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters except me.

* * *

Even More

"_Yuki, I would never hide anything from you."_ Everything went black and red for a second in Yuki's mind. 'That voice, that voice, there it is again' Yuki thought as she clutched her head. It had started to hurt after Arisu had left. "Yuki, are you alright," Yori asked Yuki. She was worried about Yuki. Yori looked up to Zero, even though, he looked forward his eyes flickered between Yuki and the day's lecture.

"I'm fine," Yuki said sheepishly smiling up at Yori. Ever since Arisu came she had been hearing this little girl's voice in her head. Sometimes she would see a face almost identical to Yuki's when she was five. She had waived off as a memory of herself though she started to wonder if it was someone else. As the day went on Yuki's headache grew bigger and bigger. "Why don't you go to the nurse's office already, Yuki," Zero asked, still not looking away from the front of the class.

"I said I was fine," Yuki replied though she had turned around to reply. "Yuki Cross, pay attention to today's lecture," The teacher said turning to glare at Yuki. "Y-yes," Yuki said instantaneously. 'At least he didn't give me detention this time,' Yuki thought, 'At least something is looking up today!'

* * *

"Now where should I go," Arisu murmured. She was thinking about going to get the Night Class uniform from the Headmaster, but she couldn't remember where his office was. "Arisu-sama, wait up," a voice from behind called. "Oh," Arisu turned around and saw Hanabusa Aido running to catch up with her. "I thought you were sensitive to the sunlight," Arisu called back, Hanabusa was nearing her and she could see him more clearly now.

"As I said before, you don't have to worry about me, Arisu-sama," Hanabusa bowed before facing Arisu. "Wow, you really are sensitive to sunlight, Come on we'll walk through the hallways," Arisu said grabbing Hanabusa by his arm and dragging him into the hallways. Hanabusa's face was flushed; his skin was starting to get sunburned. "How long were you in the sunlight," Arisu asked, fully facing Hanabusa now. "Uhm, a while, I'm not sure. I was looking for you," Hanabusa replied.

"Why are aristocrats always this troublesome," Arisu said rubbing her temples with her fingers. "What do you mean," Hanabusa asked his blue eyes turning innocent. 'Wow, does this happen when I do it to Kaname or Ichiru or anyone else,' Arisu said as a wave of guilt and sympathy washed over her. "N-never mind, so what's up," Arisu asked. "I just came to accompany you because Kaname-sama told me to," Hanabusa replied,

* * *

_-Flashback-_ _"Hanabusa, I want you to go with my little sister," Kaname said while lying underneath his bed covers, "Take anywhere she wants to go and if anything happens to her, it's your head." "Y-yes, Kaname-sama" Hanabusa said terrified. "Oh and one more thing, can you please close the blinds?" _

* * *

"Alright then since we get to go to wherever I want," Arisu said thinking, "Take me to the Headmaster's office. I need to get the night class uniform." "Sure," Hanabusa said as he started walking back out into the sun. "What, no, you'll get sunburned, literally, and then it will be my fault," Arisu said as she grabbed Hanabusa by the arm and pulled him back. "But this is the shortest way to his office," Hanabusa replied shocked that Arisu had grabbed his arm. "Then let's go the long way," Arisu smiled as she walked deeper into the hallway.

* * *

"Yuki, let's go," Zero got up from his seat and started walking towards the door. It was ten minutes until the final bell rang and since they were prefects they were allowed to leave early. "Why don't we check in with the headmaster on today's duties," Yuki said as she closed the door to the classroom. Zero only nodded in return.

* * *

"Let's see the headmaster's office should be right here," Hanabusa said as he rounded the corner. "You mean that you don't actually know where it is," Arisu was truly surprised by Hanabusa. "II never really had any cause to come to his office before," Hanabusa explained, as it turned out he was right about where the headmaster's office was, "See! I told you this is where it was going to be!" "Yes," Arisu said, 'I wonder what goes on in his head'. Arisu knocked on the door and waited tentatively. "Come in," came the sing song voice of Headmaster Cross.

"Oh it's you, Arisu," Headmaster Cross cheerfully asked, "Have you come for your new uniform?" "Yes, but I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for Kaname," Arisu replied, a smile on her face, a smile that could mean two things. "Ha-ha well here you go," Headmaster Cross replied as he reached behind his desk and took out a white uniform. "Why don't you go try it on, there's a bathroom at the end of the hall," he continued. "Thank you," Arisu said as she took the uniform from his hands and walked out the door.

Hanabusa was waiting for her outside the door, "You know you don't have to wait outside for me, you can go explore or something." "I have been at this school for a couple of years now and I know where everything is," Hanabusa replied pouting. "And that's why you knew where the office was right," Arisu teased. "Suit yourself I guess!"

'This uniform isn't that different from the Day Class uniform' Arisu thought as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror after she had changed into the new uniform. The white part of the prefect arm band blended into her sleeve which made the red design pop out even more. "I better head back now," Arisu replied, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. The white uniform made her look elite and complemented her skin and hair color. Her hair was down and her eyes were a dark red wine color.

Since she was joining the Night Class she had no reason to hide her vampire aura, everybody already knew, at least at Cross Academy (with the exception of the Day Class students). The final touch she added was a small black ribbon as a hair band, she tied it down on the side of her head by making an elegant bow. "Perfect," Arisu sighed, it's not that she didn't want to join the day class; it was just that it would be hard to deal with all of the Aristocrats.

As she neared the Office door she heard the headmaster say, "If it isn't my darling daughter and handsome son!" Instantly her eyes changed color and her vampire aura disappeared. She was almost human…

"Why don't you just come in? I sensed you earlier," Zero said looking over his shoulder and straight at the door. "Never call me that again," Zero's eyes narrowed as he turned and looked directly at the Headmaster. "I see, you have a wonderful gift, for a vampire hunter," Arisu said as she stepped into the room. Yuki gasped and said, "Wow, Arisu you look amazing!" "Why, thank you, Yuki" Arisu smiled at the brown haired girl.

"It's a good thing you three are here; you're duties as disciplinary committee is to keep order in the school! Zero! Yuki! You two will teach Arisu all she needs to know," Headmaster interrupted, getting straight to the point. He almost seemed like a drill sergeant. "Yes, Sir," Yuki replied smiling as she stood straight as a soldier. This only served to make the Headmaster bubbly and happy. "I need to talk to Arisu and Zero alone. Do you think you could wait outside with Hanabusa, Yuki," the headmaster asked out of nowhere.

"Sure," Yuki said this time weary. She had no idea what Zero and Arisu could have in common. As she closed the door the headmaster began, "Arisu, this letter arrived just an hour ago, I think it has to do with the soiree the Aido family is planning." He handed her a crisp white enveloped sealed with the Aido family crest. "Thank you," Arisu replied receiving the envelope.

"As for you, Zero, your orders from the Vampire Hunter Society is to be at the soiree as a representative and a hunter. To keep the order. There is something I wish to talk to both of you about"

The Headmaster looked dead serious as he continued with the conversation…

* * *

Me: Well this is the end of the seventh chapter and sadly things are still moving slow, sorry! The next chapter will be up on the 2nd of December! Hope you liked it, and please review!


	8. Prefect Duties

Eyes red as Blood

Me: Here is the eighth chapter of the story hope you like it, unfortunately many of the characters had a previous engagement so I will saying the disclaimer.

I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters mentioned in this story except for my OC's.

* * *

Prefect Duties Part 1

"As I was saying," Headmaster Cross continued to say, "Zero you are to be a representative for the Vampire Hunter Society, but you also have another job to perform." Zero instantly became tense it was unlikely that the Society would give him more than one job at a time, since he was being watched because of what happened to Shizuka. "So what is the other job for me," Zero asked.

"And what does it have to do with me," Arisu asked right after Zero. "Well you see, Zero will be your escort to the soiree," Headmaster replied answering both of their questions. "What, there is no way that I will be her escort," Zero immediately exploded. What was the Vampire Hunter Society thinking, putting Zero of all people to escort a pureblood? "Now, now Zero. This is not only at the request of the Hunter Society, but also as a request from some of the Aristocrats. You will do well to show that both Hunters and Vampires can work well together," Headmaster Cross ended with his happy carefree voice.

'Why me' Arisu thought. She didn't mind that she would have an escort to the soiree, but she did mind that it would be Zero _Kiryu_. "Oh well, some things cannot be helped I guess," Arisu said, "Thank you, Headmaster Cross. Thank you, Zero, for being my escort to the soiree." "It's not like I have a choice," Zero replied looking down at Arisu with narrow eyes. Arisu was about Yuki's height except about two inches taller. "Is that all you wanted to talk to us about," Zero asked turning to face the headmaster

"Yes, that is all for now," The headmaster replied dancing around the room, "You both may go back to your prefect duties!"

* * *

The door closed behind them with a soft click. "So what did the headmaster want to talk with you guys about," Hanabusa asked, he was quite bored waiting outside for Arisu to be out, though it was only about ten or fifteen minutes. "Oh nothing, except the soiree you did not tell me about," Arisu nonchalantly mentioned, "And how Zero has been placed to be my escort there." "Oh I apologize, Arisu-sama. I was going to ask if you were going to go because you came here so suddenly," Hanabusa started explaining.

"Don't worry about it," Arisu waved him off, "When do our classes start?" "Right at dust, so in about three hour," Hanabusa replied. "Okay, hey, why don't you go back to the Moon Dorms. Hey, where is Yuki?" Arisu asked looking around. She didn't see Yuki anywhere and she knew she had stepped outside to wait…with Hanabusa. She instantly turned around to look at Hanabusa. "Hey don't look at me. I didn't eat her or anything, she said she was going to get food or something," Hanabusa said, he was unhappy that Arisu thought so little of him. He went and sulked at the corner of the two hallways.

"Let's go find her, Zero. Hanabusa…" Hanabusa's head shot up in attention. "Go back to the Moon Dorms and wait for me there," Arisu said giving Hanabusa no choice, but to comply. "Yes, Arisu-sama," Hanabusa knew that tone all too well, thanks to Kaname. And soon enough he was gone, walking in the direction to the Moon Dorms. "You sure know how to handle your subjects well," Zero said a bit surprised that Arisu had only been in the Academy for one day and she already had full control over the Aristocrat. 'Well I guess I shouldn't be amazed…she was ordering Hanabusa Aido around' Zero thought.

"It's not like that, I would never just order people around," Arisu replied, "I'm not like the other purebloods." Arisu looked in the direction that Hanabusa had taken, "Besides, don't we need to find Yuki for the prefect duties?" "Eh, you can do that. I'll go do my own thing," Zero replied waving Arisu off as if finding Yuki wasn't important.

"Hey, aren't you a prefect, shouldn't you go and find Yuki," Arisu asked. "Yes I am, but I didn't choose to be, so I don't always have to do my job. As you will soon find out," Zero replied as he rounded the corner. 'He is much more stubborn than Ichiru,' Arisu sighed as she turned around and walked towards the cafeteria. As she walked through the hallways the students stopped and stared at her. Of course she had used her powers to seem more normal, but that did not stop the students from gawking at her.

"You are Arisu Kuran, aren't you," A girl stepped forward and talked to Arisu. She had short light brown hair and she was wearing the Day Class uniform. "Yes, I am," Arisu replied, "And who might you be?" "Oh, I'm Sayori Wakaba, I'm Yuki's friend. You can call me Yori." "Oh, you were the girl sitting next to Yuki in class, right?" "Yes, that was me. Pleased to meet you!" "The pleasure is all mine, speaking of which, do you know where Yuki is," Arisu asked her. "I think she was in the cafeteria."

"Do you think you can show me the way," Arisu asked Yori. "Sure, so you are a prefect as well," Yori said leading Arisu down the hallways. "Yes, but now I'm in the Night Class, so it will be difficult to work with Yuki and Zero." "I'm sure you will do fine."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Me: Sorry this chapter was so brief, but Finals at school are almost here and I've been busy studying. I think that the next chapter will be up after finals are over. I will continue this story until the end, Thanks for reading! Please review.


	9. Prefect Day One

Eyes Red As Blood  
DragonKRZ: I really must apologize for not writing/posting any sooner. I guess I lost track of how the story would go during my finals. Anyway, here is it chapter 9. I hope you like it!  
Aido: She does not own Vampire Knight or any of the Vampire Knight characters.

* * *

Prefect Day One

There was a slight breeze in the hallways. Yori was a couple of inches shorter than Arisu and as they walked, Arisu was observing her. She thought that it was unusual for a human to be this close to her without even flinching. Then again, she was using her power so that might explain it. "You must think it is odd for somebody like me to be completely calm around you," Yori spoke up. Her head rose until she was looking into Arisu's eyes. "No, I guess it shouldn't be strange at all," Arisu replied averting her eyes.  
"You know, I don't see why the Day Class students worship the Night Class," Yori continued. Arisu stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in surprise. Could Yori be holding a grudge against the Night Class? Why? Yori noticed Arisu stopped and she turned to see if she was okay. "Oh, it's not like that, Arisu," Yori instantly said. "It's just that I don't actually see what makes them any different than us. I mean yeah they are beautiful to look at, but they do not even talk to others other than the prefects and their classmates to make anyone else fall for them. Sorry if I offended you!"  
Yori stopped and looked up at Arisu wondering if she had offended her. Arisu was deep in thought and she was thinking, 'maybe the Headmasters ideology can be possible and maybe humans and vampires can really coexist at some point!' "Arisu, are you alright," Yori asked. Arisu snapped back to reality and replied, "Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?" "Are you sure I didn't offend you?" Yori asked again. "It's fine. Besides I like someone who can speak their mind," Arisu reassured her by smiling. "Are we almost at the cafeteria?" "Yes, it is just around the next hallway," Yori replied, her brown lock bouncing as she made an almost skip, happy that she was able to become Arisu's friend.

Somewhere in the Moon Dorms...

"Why on earth did you leave Arisu's side," Kaname yelled, he was hysterical after Hanabusa had told him Arisu would be doing prefect duties. "Do you know how easy it would be for an aristocrat to kidnap her and keep her hidden from the world?! Nobody really knows she exists and that just makes it a whole lot easier!" 'If she is anything like you then that is going to be hard to do,' Hanabusa thought looking at the ground. He would never admit it in Kaname's face, but Arisu seemed to be a whole lot scarier.  
"I'm certain that that will not happen, Kaname-sama," Hanabusa replied, trying to get the pure blood to calm down. "I simply cannot just calm down," Kaname said narrowing his eyes at Hanabusa, "I told you to stay with her. Now go out and look for her!" "Uhm actually I can't do that because if I do then she will prbabably kill me," Hanabusa replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "Arisu-sama ordered me to come back to the moon dorms until our classes started, so..." "Ok I see your point, I just have one more thing to tell you," Kaname said as he turned back around to look Hanabusa in the eye. Outside of the room, Shiki and Rima were walking down the hallways in the direction of Kaname's room. They stopped, both of them burst out laughing which was rare for the stoic vampires. "Oh, be quiet," Hanabusa said as he passed them; his head held up high. The two vampires just laughed even harder; Hanabusa had a bucket filled with water on his head and one bucket in each hand. Kaname had gotten to him.

Back at the hallways...

"Yuki!" Yori yelled as they neared the table where Yuki was sitting. All eyes turned towards them when they sat down. "Why is a Night Class student here?" "She's a prefect." "Didn't you hear? There's a transfer student." "Supposedly she's Kaname Kuran's sister." "He has a sister?" "Apparently he does. She transferred here from a private school somewhere in Europe." "Do you think she has a British accent? That would be hot!" (Please note: that was a guy speaking) "No, we heard her speaking in home room." "Why was she in there?" As the whispered around them subsided to the events in the morning, Arisu relaxed. "Hey, what are you guys up to?" Yuki asked as she greeted Yori and Arisu. "By the way, that uniform looks great on you!" Arisu blushed, "thank you!" "Arisu was looking for you, so brought her here," Yori explained. "Oh, I see," Yuki replied as she stuffed her face with a piece of cake, "do you want anything to eat? It's on me, of course!" Arisu politely declined, and then she said, "I was actually wondering about our prefect duties." "Oh, don't worry about that, you'll soon see what to do," Yuki replied smiling up at the vampire.  
Every thing collapsed into silence until someone from behind asked, "is it true that you are really Kaname Kuran's sister?" "Yes, whoever might have told you otherwise is lying," Arisu spoke as she turned around. There before her stood a boy about Zero's age. He had golden yellow hair with azure blue colored eyes. "Aha, then it will be even more fun to snatch you for myself," the blond boy spoke, and a charming smile appearing on his face. His smile revealed straight white teeth and made him look even more handsome. "Uhm," Arisu did not know how to reply, her checks blushed a light pink. There was only one person that ever talked to her in that way, Ichiru Kiryu. A couple of the girls staring at the ordeal swooned. "Well, I must excuse myself; I have matters to attend to. It'll be nice seeing you around, Miss Kuran." Just as quickly as he boy had come, he left.  
Arisu was left mouth a gap; she did not realize Yori and Yuki had the same expressions on their faces. As well as many of the bystanders. They turned to look at each other. Thoughts of Ichiru and the new boy flashed through Arisu's minds. Arisu finally managed to stutter, "W-who was that?" "That was Kai Koruya, son of the owner of The Koruya Company. The only one other than Zero who can be compared to the Night Class. But he transfers between the Night Class and the Day Class," Yori explained once she regained her voice. "Really? I have never headed that company name before," Arisu replied as she was thinking hard. "Well, the Koruya Company owns many well known enterprises and industries. They came to be fairly recently. Nobody knows much about the Koruyas," Yuki explained. She knew because Kai Koruya's future company had donated generously to the academy. Arisu's brow furrowed, it was nearly impossible to switch between one class to the other unless you were a vampire who had excellent self-control. Kai did not give off a vampire aura to her. Then the ruckus started, whispers erupted from every side. "The night class is about to leave the dorms, we better hurry," Yuki told Arisu as she got up. "Yori could you take my bag back to the dorms, please?" "Sure thing! Good luck on your first day as a prefect, Arisu," Yori said at last before receiving Yuki's bag and walking away.  
Arisu and Yuki speed walked to the gates that lead to the Moon Dorms. Even though it was three was still some time before the Night Class would get out, girls were swarming at the gate. Not to mention a few guys here and there. "Everybody get back!" Yuki yelled at the crowd. Some of them listened, but others ignored her. "Man, this would be a lot easier if Zero were here!" "He doesn't come that often does he," Arisu asked. "Not really," Yuki replied, there was something about her tone of voice that made her seem sad. "Who did you say didn't come," a voice from behind both Yuki and Arisu spoke. Chills ran down both of their spines.

Slowly they both turned around. Zero was ominously starring down at both of them. His hair tussled as if he had been asleep somewhere. Other than that, everything about him seemed spot on (well except for his uniform, he never really buttoned it up fully). Suddenly he started to bark out orders, "Yuki, come with me to bring the crowd back. Kuran, you go into the Moon Dorms to accompany your kind out." "Jeez, you don't have to say it that way," Arisu replied waving her hand as she started to walk towards the entrance of the gate. However, before she fully turned around something caught her eye. She was about to blow her cover as her anger spiked, she turned around and almost ripped out Zero's throat. Before she did that, something flew at her and would have hit her in the face if she had not caught it.

Yuki semi-screamed once she realized what had happened. "Don't do that!" Yuki yelled as she punched Zero. "Ow! What was that for," Zero responded rubbing his cheek. Zero had reached under Yuki's skirt and had gotten the Artemis rod. He then threw it at Arisu. Nobody would have seen the next one coming, Arisu uppercutted (A/N: is that even the right word?) Zero right below his chin. After sending Zero flying, she looked at what was in her hand. A small weapon; it hummed as it encountered her skin, but then it quieted down. "What is this," Arisu asked, turning to Zero who was trying to stand up. "That would be the Artemis Rod, a vampire hunter's weapon. You will use only for self defense both in and outside of the campus," Zero replied. "The only reason you are getting a weapon is because while you are enrolled in this Academy you will be a prefect and you will abide by the rules."

"Oh," Arisu replied, she fully extended the Artemis rod and examined it, "If it's a vampire hunter weapon how come I can use it?" "Only a few vampires exist that can use vampire hunter weapons and you seem to be one of them," Zero continued to explain. "What about Yuki? What will she use to defend herself?" Arisu turned back to face Yuki. Yuki was still in shock of seeing Arisu hit Zero, but there was still a slight blush in her check about what Zero did. "As long as she stays by my side until I get her a new Artemis rod, she will be fine," Zero replied, as he started to leave towards the gate. "Next time, politely ask for things, so you won't get punched twice," Arisu replied smirking at Zero. "Next time, I will shoot you with my Bloody Rose gun, if you even attempt at hitting me. As I said before, I don't care if you are the pureblood hime (princess)." Zero continued to walk away as he said, "Let's go, Yuki. Kuran, go to the Night Class." Yuki hurriedly walked to catch up to Zero. She turned and smiled at Arisu, "I'll see you later, Arisu!" "Yes," Arisu replied smiling.

Arisu ran full speed that the gate wall and using Artemis rod she propelled herself over the wall, kind of like a pole-vaulter. There were a few audible gasps from the Day Class student, but most of them though it was cool.

Once Arisu flew across the wall, she saw the Night Class students gathered near the gate. She landed on her feet and moved to join Hanabusa, Rima, Ruka, Shiki, Kain, Takuma, and Kaname. "You are late, Arisu," Kaname said handing her schoolbooks to her. "I'm sorry, Onii-san," Arisu replied receiving the books from Kaname. However, as she apologized she was smiling mischievously. Kaname caught Arisu's eyes and smiled. A genuine Kaname-will-talk-to-you-later-about-the rules-and-regulations type of smile. Arisu felt a twinge of fear, but then she thought it strange that Kaname's eyes were smiling. He must have been happy to see that she was enjoying her newfound freedom, even though he opposed it. Then the school bells started to ring and the gates opened.

A loud ruckus erupted from the Day Class girls. "Kaname! Idol! Wild! Shiki! Takuma!" all of that came from every single side in front of the gate. "Wow, this is something different," Arisu spoke, stunned about all the fangirling. "Don't worry, Arisu-sama, it is our duty to protect you," Hanabusa said bowing down at Arisu. Arisu semi-smiled unsure about what to do. Ironically enough, Hanbusa stood up, walked over to a group of girls, and asked, "Did any of you dream about me last night?" "KYAAA!" some of the girls even fainted! "Wow, he's actually enjoying himself," Arisu sighed. She would probably never understand that vampire. Takuma started to talk to her, but something caught Arisu's eyes.

A group of girls was fighting over who would get the better spot to look at the Night Class. "Excuse me," Arisu interrupted Takuma in mid-sentence as she walked out of the protective group of vampires. She walked over to the group of girls and said, "Now, now, there is no need to fight. We will always be here." The girls immediately stopped fighting. To them Arisu looked like a goddess sent from the sky. They all swooned and then swarmed around her. A few male students joined in the swarm, "Wow you really are beautiful!" "You are amazing!" "It's no wonder you are Kaname's sister!" Then out of nowhere someone interjected, "It's not polite to swarm over Miss Kuran. She is new here after all and doesn't know how things function quite well yet." Arisu was soon encased in a warm hug from behind her. Strong arms locked around her waist.

She was about to flip the person behind her had it not been for Kaname. "Kai, I would appreciate if you would refrain from touching my little sister like that." Kaname's features were calm and collective most likely because there was a group of students who were still surrounding them. The arms around Arisu released her and Arisu quickly walked over behind Kaname. "I apologize, Kaname. I was trying to help out Miss Kuran," Kai replied flashing his charming smile, "it looked like she needed help." "Thank you for your consideration, but we must get going," Kaname said, his words laced with venom. It seemed like he was saying try anything funny and you'll end up dead. "Let's go, Arisu," Kaname said as he guided her through the crowd of Day Class students. The students parted and made space for the siblings to pass.

Arisu turned around and Kai was still standing there, though he noticed her staring at him. He flashed her his most charming smile and walked away. As soon as they reached the Night class students. Kaname and Arisu were surrounded until they were at the middle of the Night Class. It seemed like they were in a protective cocoon. Arisu saw Yuki and Zero fending off the Students from the Night Class and wanted to help, but Kaname said, "You stay by my side, Arisu." His tone of voice made her comply. She smiled apologetically to Yuki and Yuki smiled back at her reassuringly. The rest of the evening went without further incident.

Somewhere miles away…

"How dare he do that to Arisu," eyes a blaze, someone was furious. "I. Will, Kill, Kai, Koruya!" "Now, now, Ichiru-kun. Calm down," said a voice next to him, "That would not make Arisu happy at all." Ichiru turned towards his companion; his eyes were still filled with rage, "How would you know, Reiko?" "Because I have been with her since we were six and I know her very well," a soft female voice replied. Ichiru scoffed and stormed out of the room, knowing him we would not do anything rash…for now. "Poor Ichiru," Reiko whispered, "he won't be able to stay apart from Arisu for very long now." Even though that was a predicament, she smiled as she thought it was sweet. She turned to the window and saw her reflection. She had deep green eyes, white skin, and flowing red hair. "This will be an interesting year!"

* * *

DragonKRZ: Thank you for reading! I really am sorry I was not able to update sooner! I especially apologize to Demonic Angel 7, who specifically told me in a review to update sooner! No matter how long it takes me to update, please know I will never abandon this until I am finished!

Zero: Why was I punched twice!? Explain!

DragonKRZ: Uhmm, it was crucial to the story? Last thing before Zero kills me; the next chapter will be up next Sunday! I'm working on it right now

Questions from reviewers will be answered here, from now on:

Elzhu, Yuki might become a pureblood, though I am not sure at this point.

~~Thank you for reading! Please review!~~


	10. The Days Before the Soiree

Eyes red as Blood  
DragonKRZ: OMG! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I MISS! WHAT ON EARTH DID YUKI DO TO ZERO IN THE ACTUAL VAMPIRE KNIGHT MANGA?!  
Zero: As annoying as she is being she stopped reading the online manga of VK for a while and now she does not know what has happened so far. JEEZ CALM DOWN ALREADY! ON THE OTHER HAND, I WONT HESITATE TO SHOOT YOU!  
Arisu: Zero's right...but you do not have to go that far Zero...  
Yuki: well since DragonKRZ cannot do the disclaimer I will! She does not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in this story except for her OCs!

* * *

The Days before the Soirée

Two days went by without incident. Kaname would not answer any of Arisu's questions about Kai, so her time was spent mostly with the other vampires or with Yuki and Yori.  
They were walking to their classes. Arisu had finally gotten used to the screaming Day Class student so she might say she did not need any of Kai's 'assistance'. "Kanameee," Arisu whined, "why do I have to go to class too? You know I already learned all of what's on the curriculum for all four years!" "It's not a matter of wanting to go, but a matter of having to go," Kaname replied looking through the notebook in his hand. Most of the vampires surrounding them were surprised that the two could have such an informal conversation with one another in front of other people. Arisu took the time to study her brother; his hair had always been long, his eyes the same color as her's, and the uniform fit him perfectly. (A/N: while around the other vampires Arisu does not use her powers and is a pureblood). "What are you so intently staring at," Kaname asked, his eyes never once leaving the page he was looking at. "You really do look like him," Arisu replied, switching her books to her left arm and she slipped her right to the crook of Kaname's arm.  
They were now walking together and since Arisu had been walking a bit slower Kaname had to slow down a bit. The Aristocrats mouths went wide open, they had never seen this kind of scene before them. Some were so utterly amazed that they had stopped walking; all around you could hear books falling on the ground. Kaname had never been one to link arms with another person, let alone the only person other than Arisu who he even bothered to show most of his feeling to was Yuki. Hanabusa pouted, but reluctantly took out a camera and took a picture of the two siblings. "Hanabusa, keep that picture and you won't be alive tomorrow," Kaname spoke up. Chills ran down most of the Aristocrat's backs. 'Does something ever escape Kaname's field of vision?' Arisu wondered.  
"Kaname," Arisu began speaking again, "who is supposed to be our history teacher? I haven't seen him since we got here." "Yagari Toga," Kaname replied bored with the conversation. "One of the legendary vampire hunters?" "Yes." "Hmm, this might actually be a fun school year," Arisu relied as she removed her hand, seemingly able to walk on her own again. "Please don't do anything that will get you into trouble," Kaname said his eyes giving her a warning. "Yes, yes, I know that," Arisu said a smirk on her face, "I wouldn't want to get another one of your lectures again. Those things are long, Kaname!" "Hm," was all Kaname replied. 'They are supposed to make you stop being troublesome,' he thought.  
They soon rounded the corner, saw Yuki, and Zero walking through the hallways. Arisu instantly went running to them and gave Yuki a hug. Arisu did not know but Yuki and Zero were walking so close to one another that she accidentally brought Zero into the hug. However, was it accidental? Because of her pureblood strength, she crushed Yuki and Zero together. Jaws dropped and chills ran down people's spins. A black aura formed around both Kaname and Zero. "What the hell?" Zero exclaimed as he tried to get out of Arisu's hug. He was way out of his comfort zone, especially around Yuki.  
It was truly a weird scene. Kaname was glaring at the threesome. Zero was glaring at Arisu while he was trying to escape. Yuki was blushing since she was being squished in between Arisu and Zero. Arisu was smiling happily. Everyone else retreated a couple of feet away. "Let go of me," Zero yelled as he finally got Arisu to release her grip. "Oh, I'm sorry, Zero-rin," Arisu smugly smiled. "I was just trying to hug Yuki, but you were standing too close!" "Hm," Zero replied turning to face the other direction. He directly caught Kaname's glare and tried to stare him down. Yuki and Arisu chatted away. "Uhm, I think we should stop them, Arisu," Yuki told her as she looked at Zero and Kaname. The black auras were growing bigger and were intensifying. "Nah, you want some," Arisu replied, she had gotten popcorn out of nowhere. Yuki could not resist popcorn so she gave in and started eating.  
In a couple seconds, Zero and Kaname began insulting each other. "Whoa! What's going on here?" Said a voice next to Yuki. "Oh we're just here enjoying the show," Arisu replied, "Do you want some popcorn?" "Yeah, sure," replied the voice as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and began munching on them. Zero instantly stopped insulting Kaname and froze in silence. "I was wondering when you were going to notice me," the voice said as he continued to eat popcorn. "I haven't seen you in a while, Master," Zero said almost bowing his head out of habit. "Yes; I've been away on business," Yagari explained finishing the remaining popcorn in his hand.  
"So how's it going," Yagari continued and he completely ignored all of the other people. "Fine," was Zero's one word answer. "Uhm, hello, I'm Arisu," Arisu spoke up, "It's nice to meet one of the legendary vampire hunters." "Ah yes. You are the new pureblood the dolt let into the academy," Yagari said speaking about the headmaster, "you don't seem that bad." "Ha! You don't even know," Zero muttered.  
"By the way Zero," Yagari said turning to look at Zero, "why did you request for a new Artemis rod?" "Oh, the one Yuki had Kuran # 2 borrowed. The chairman told me to give her a weapon and I didn't think Bloody Rose would be good to give to Kuran #2." "But why," Yagari said scratching his head, "she's a pureblood I'm sure she can take care of herself. Besides she has that pack of vampires to help her out." For the first time he took, notice of the other vampires as he pointed them out. Most of them instinctively moved closer to Arisu and Kaname. And they were wary of the two hunters. Arisu waved Hanabusa off as he began to hover near her. "It's the Academy's rules apparently," Zero grumbled. "Oh ok then," Yagari said as he reached into his pocket, "here." Another small rod appeared and Yagari threw it directly at Zero. Before Zero could catch it a small hand intercepted it.  
"I thought you would know that Zero cannot touch the Artemis rod since he is a vampire," Yuki said venomously, "but I guess I was wrong." She did not approve of the way Yagari disregarded Zero sometimes and it irritated her. "I guess I must apologize then, little girl," Yagari smiled, ever since Yuki had protected Zero from him, Yagari had found her to be interesting. The air grew tense and the vampires grew restless. They wanted to leave as soon as possible. However, Arisu interrupted.  
"Uhm, I was wondering if you could teach me how to wield the Artemis rod properly," she looked directly at Yagari. "Hm, I can't. Even if I had time, I don't want to," Yagari replied bluntly. Arisu's eyes lowered, she knew there was no way he would teach her, but she still had hoped. "But tell you what, Zero has been a hunter for quite some time," Yagari continued. Arisu and many of the others (especially Zero) were confused. 'What did he have to do with everything?' "I'm sure he would love to have a student, now," a smile spread across his lips. If looks could kill Yagari would have died the instant Zero looked at him. "Well," Yagari pulled out a pager that was supposedly ringing, "it seems the Association has another job for me. Good luck being an official teacher, Zero-sensei." Zero chuckled darkly, "someday I will get you back for this. Just you watch." Then he turned to Arisu, "if you really want to learn to use Artemis, fine, but done expect me to hold your hand throughout. And I don't care if you actually master the techniques or not, got it?" Arisu nodded thankful that she would finally have someone to teach her how to use Artemis.  
She had been thinking about asking Kaname, but somehow she doubted he knew how. "Thank you." "Hm," and with that Zero left. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Yuki said as she turned and jogged after Zero, "Bye, Aliz!" Yuki started calling Arisu by a nickname recently though Arisu still had none for Yuki. "Bye!" Arisu turned around and Kaname looked half-dead. "K-Kaname, are you alright," Arisu asked.  
She went by Kaname's side and help on to him by his arm. He did not reply and surprisingly Shiki answered for him, "it's the first time Yuki Cross has ever forgotten about him. I think he feels depressed." To the vampires surprise Arisu burst out laughing, "What's so funny," Rima asked munching on pocky. "Ka- ha-ha -name, bwaha-gets upset hehe over the smallest of hahahaha, things," Arisu replied sipping year from her eye. Instantaneously Kaname reverted to his old self, "yes, but I can't say I approve of you spending time with Kiryu." "Aw, c'mon, Kaname," Arisu stopped laughing. "I have to agree with Kuran," a low husky voice said into Arisu's ear. Before she even had time to react, Kaname sent a huge wave of power right at the person almost hitting them if he had not moved. The power incidentally bore holed on three trees lined up behind Arisu.  
"Calm down, Kaname, I was only agreeing with you," he replied. Kai Koruya stood now a couple of feet next to Arisu. "You will do well to remember what I told you," Kaname menacingly said and he motioned for the most trusts aristocrats to go and protect Arisu. Leaving the rest of the Night Class to stand their ground next to him. Rima stood at Arisu's left, Hanabusa at her right, and Ruka directly in front of her. A couple of steps in front of Ruka were Senri and Kain wearily looking at Kai. Seiren was already standing next to Kaname. "Yes how could I forget," Kai replied. His tone said he could not have cared less. "Besides overhearing the last conversation, I was going to ask you if you wanted me to teach Miss Kuran how to use Artemis," he continued and this time he meant what he said.  
"Thank you, but I would much rather prefer Zero teach my sister," Kaname replied in a deadly voice. "That is harsh, but if that's what Miss Kuran wants then so be it," Kai said. "Ah yes, before I forget. I transferred back into the Night Class for the rest of the semester." That was the last thing he told Kaname before walking a bit to the right in order to see Arisu, "I believe I will be seeing you at the soirée this Saturday? Well, I bid you farewell, Miss Kuran."  
Seriously, the guy was starting to give Arisu the creeps. The Aristocrats relaxed and disassembled their protective barrier around Arisu, "thank you everyone!" "It was our pleasure," both Ruka and Hanabusa answered at the same time. When they realized this, they began glaring at each other. Most of the other vampires began to relax as well. "Now let's say we forget about this incident and move onto more pressing matters," Kaname said still glaring at the spot were Kai was. "What pressing matters?" Almost everybody was thinking the exact same thing. "Why your first debut to the vampire world," Kaname replied knowing Arisu disliked gatherings I which she would most likely be objectified. "Oh, you mean the soirée," Arisu retorted, "I asked the Headmaster if he would let me go to town tomorrow so I could get all I needed. He said yes, but that someone would need to accompany me. I asked Reiko if she wanted to go with me but she declined."  
Arisu turned mischievously towards Hanabusa. He was so far the only other vampire other than Kaname who she spent the most time with. "Would you like to go with me," Arisu asked silently praying that he would say yes so that she would have a free day. Hanabusa did not know how to answer so Kaname answered for him, "wouldn't it be more fitting if Rima or Ruka were to go with you?" "Oh, actually, Kaname-sama," Rima began, "Senri and I have a photo shoot tomorrow so I can't go." Ruka declined by saying that she had promised her father that she would visit her family that day. "Then it is settled, Hanabusa you will be accompanying my sister anywhere she wants to go," Kaname said as he started walking again.  
Hanabusa felt under appreciated as he pouted; nobody had even bothered to ask him what he wanted to do. "Don't worry it'll be more fun than you think," Arisu assured him.

* * *

DragonKRZ: I have finally calmed down, so thank you for reading the chapter I hopped you liked it! The next one will be somewhat short and it will be up on Monday!:)

It seems there are no questions this time.  
~~thank you for reading and please review!~~


	11. Arisu's fun, Hanabusa's nightmare

Eyes red as blood  
DragonKRZ: WOHOOO! Would you look at that one chapter the next day! Well this one turned out to be longer than I expected... Kaname can do the disclaimer today!  
Kaname: DragonKRZ does not own VK.

* * *

Arisu's fun, Hanabusa's nightmare:

"Hanabusa, Hanabusa," a voice came disrupting Hanabusa's sleep. "Hmm, I don't want to wake up yet," he said as he sleepily turned to face the other direction. "Hey, Hanabusa," she continued to shake him awake, "we have to get going if we want to get back early!" "But it's seven in the morning and the suns out!" "Human stores only open in the day, so suck it up," she said as she grew irritated by Hanabusa. "Now get out of bed before I have to make you," a dangerous aura consumed Hanabusa finally waking him from his sleep. Arisu's face was right in front of his facing downwards. "Good, now you are awake hurry up so we can go," Arisu said smiling sweetly at Hanabusa. She skipped out of the room.

"Why me," Hanabusa said as he tried to get out of his lavender scented sheet in order to fall down once again. He tried again, but this time he landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Could you be a little bit quieter? I'm trying to sleep," Kain said as he pulled the covers over his head. (They were roommates) "Lucky," Hanabusa said finally able to stand up right. He walked over to his closet and picked out his clothes. He ended up with a fresh white collared shirt, dark jeans, and a black jacket. He was reaching down to get his shoes when he saw a note on his desk.  
It read, 'Hanabusa, make sure you watch carefully over Arisu. If by any chance you encounter another vampire, especially Kai Koruya, make sure Arisu stays safe. Remember that I will tolerate no less than that. -Kaname Kuran' Hanabusa gulped this was going to be a long day.

Two hours later...

"What do you think about this one," Arisu said pulling out a long formal coral dress. "Honestly? I can't tell which way is home anymore," Hanabusa said plunging down into a nearby couch. They had been at this for two whole hours not to mention it took half an hour to get to town...walking.  
"You are absolutely no help," Arisu sighed, "well I guess it should be expected you are a guy after all." She continued to look through the rows of dresses with dismay clearly written on her face.  
"Is that a challenge," Hanabusa asked instantly perking up. If it meant being on Arisu's good side he would do anything. "Sure you could think of it that way," Arisu replied her plan was going along great! "Ok, then I just need to find a dress that would befit you, Arisu-sama," was Hanabusa's last question before he left deep in thought. 'Hopefully he doesn't do anything rash,' Arisu thought. Maybe it was not a good idea to put Hanabusa up to this.  
Arisu continued to look through all of the designer dresses, though she could not find a thing she liked. She thought about going to the soirée in something other than formal wear, 'Kaname and the other would have a fit if I did that!' She was about ready to give up when she strolled over to one of the female workers to ask for help. "Excuse me; do you know where I could find dresses for a soirée?" The girl's eyes dilated as she had never before seen such beauty.

Maybe the girl I front of her was with the handsome young man she saw walk out of the store.  
"Yes, let me show you where to go," the blonde female replied leading Arisu to the back of the store. "If it's not a hindrance to you, do you think you could help me pick out something," Arisu politely asked again. Honestly she just wanted to buy something in order to go back home. "Of course," the girl replied. A couple of minutes later between the two of them they had found a couple of dresses for Arisu to try on. The first was an orange long strapless dress that looked wonderful on Arisu, but she disliked the color. The next one was a one-strap maroon colored knee length dress that hugged Arisu's figure and lessened her ability to move. The last was a blue dress that reached the floor in layers. The top was strapless and snugly fit Arisu while it fanned out at the bottom.

(A/N: I'm really bad at describing, sorry!"). Arisu was going to go with the last one until Hanabusa interrupted them. He seemingly had already bought a dress in the hour he was gone. He held up a black knee length, spaghetti strap, dress laced with cobalt blue. Around the waist there was a black lace ending with a bow at the side. The top was in rectangular and trimmed with blue lace. From the waist down, there were three layers. The first was at the very top; it was short and reached a bit below mid thigh. The next was just above the knee and the last was a black see through lace that reached a bit below the knee and the previous layer. There was a shawl to go with it and elbow length gloves. Arisu stared at the dress in shock.

How could Hanabusa find one perfect dress in just an hour? "Are you going to try it on," Hanabusa asked handing her the dress. "Yes," Arisu replied as she took the dress and went into the dressing room. She emerged and everyone that could see Arisu in the dress had his or her jaws on the floor. Hanabusa had done too good of a job finding a dress. The human girls standing near we're giving Arisu dirty looks as she twirled in her new dress. Happy that they had found a dress Arisu went back into the fitting too and changed back into her black collared shirt, the white skirt, and a black overcoat. "Thank you so much, Hanabusa," Arisu said as she walked over and hugged him, "you are a lifesaver!" "Um okay," Hanabusa replied.

After finding the dress, it was easy to look for the black heels and gold with a water shaped sapphire necklace.  
After a long day of shopping Hanabusa and Arisu were sitting inside a coffee shop. "Hanabusa, thank you for accompanying me today," Arisu said as she continued to stare at her soda. "It's not a problem, Arisu-sama," Hanabusa replied smiling, "you see right. It was actually kind of fun!" "I'm glad," Arisu looked up and smiled, "to tell you the truth I've never been anywhere outside alone. It sort of scares me."

"That's quite alright," he replied, "I mean you were sheltered for most of your life." "It's not just that," Arisu replied turning back to her soda her voice neared a whisper so low that Hanabusa couldn't hear it. He just kept silent not knowing how to comfort her. She was sitting in front of him facing the door. Hanabusa saw her eyes to wide and her mouth hand open. Almost forgetting there were other humans in the shop, Arisu ran to the door as fast as she could, and before anyone knew she was gone. Hanabusa reached into his pocket and hastily pulled out a hundred dollar bill, surely that would be more than enough to pay for the food. He picked up the bags if items they had bought. All he heard in his haste was "come back soon!" The waitress shocked at how fast he had left.

She couldn't believe it what was he doing here? Could it be something was wrong? Maybe Reiko needed her so she sent him. At this point, she was sure she was chasing a ghost. A trace of silver hair blurred as the person did a sharp turn at the corner. Arisu ran with all the strength she had. She hadn't realized, but it was now an urge to see him again. She wanted-no, she needed to see him again. It had only been four days, but it seemed like a century to her.  
She rounded the corner and there was nobody and no trace of anyone. She walked further until she found a small park unable to stoop for fear she wouldn't catch up. There were red rise bushed growing near the trees and again she saw an odd colored rose. Not growing with the other roses, but rather laid down on top of the bush. At that moment, she knew he had actually been there. Arisu looked around frantically and saw a black coated figure to behind the small house near the park. Arisu ran forward and froze as his body turned to ash.

* * *

DragonKRZ: hey sorry for the cliffhanger! However, it's going to fit in with the story next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next will be up this Sunday!

Questions?Answers. Here:

Elzhu: nope it isn't an Arisu x Kaname pairing. Their relationship is that of very close siblings. I agree with you that Yuki becoming a vampire would be interesting.

Scarlet roofs: you were right! XD

~~Thanks for reading and please Review~~


	12. I Don't Owe You Anything Anymore

Eyes red as Blood  
DragonKRZ: Hey, we'll here is chapter twelve. I hope you like it! I do not own VK or any of the characters in this story unless I have made them up.

* * *

I do not owe you anything...anymore

Arisu stood there is shock. She could not believe that he had just turned to ask right before her eyes. "What haven't you ever seen a hunter kill a level e," the hunter in the black trench coat asked. Arisu regained her senses when she knew it had not been _him_ who was killed. "Do you simply just go out hunting vampires on your free days," Arisu replied. Her confidence had come back so she decided to poke around in the life of "_**Zero Kiryu the vampire and the vampire slayer".**__**  
**_"Maybe I do," Zero replied as he put Bloody Rose back into its holder, "there isn't a law against it." "I'm sure there isn't," she said stepping around the ashes and walking towards Zero, he was getting ready to leave. "When do we start training," she asked as she pulled the small rod she kept hidden in an inner pocket of her coat. Zero stayed silent unsure of how to answer her question.  
Both of them heard Hanabusa yell in the distance, "Arisu, where are you?!" "We'll talk later," Arisu said turning around, "but for now I must leave." She waved as she walked away. Zero chuckled and took one last look at the scene and left.

Near the park...

"Arisu!" Hanabusa yelled her name. _'Where is she, Kaname-sama, will definitely kill me!_' It was not any easier since he had all the shopping bags in tow. He was near having a heart attack and to people passing by he looked like a parent frantically looking for their lost child. _'What will I do?!_' Then he spotted her and relief immediately washed over him  
"Where did you go," Hanabusa asked as he rushed to her side. Arisu looked up from where the perfect rose was set. "I thought I saw an old friend of mine," Arisu explained with as much detail as she could, "sorry." Hanabusa saw that she was being serious so he decided to let that one pass. Then the sprinklers at the park started to turn on. Arisu was standing directly next to the bush. So she got wet from the water spurting out.  
Arisu squealed and she felt like a little girl all over again. "Arisu-sama, please step away," Hanabusa said putting the bags down and offering his hand in assistance, "you might end up with a cold." "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I always am," Arisu replied sadly. Then she saw a rainbow appear above the rise because of the way the light hit the water. It just served to intensify the beauty of the rose. Hanabusa noticed she was looking intently at the rose, "I've never seen that color or rose before. It's really unique." "Yes, it is. I've only ever seen it another time," Arisu replied as she picked up the rose.  
"Here hand it to me," he said as he extended his hand once again. Arisu looked at him puzzled; unsure about what he was going to do. She reluctantly gave him the rose and watched intently his next moves. He took the rose in his right hand and placed his left hand gently over it. Small amounts of frosty vapor were coming from in between his hands. Five seconds later Hanabusa uncovered the rose and gave it back to Arisu. It was cold to the touch, almost like glass. "What did you do," Arisu asked curiously.  
"I simply crystallized the rose for a bit, so you could place it in resin later. That way you can keep it without it ever dying," Hanabusa replied smiling that even he could do something to please a pureblood. "Wow I never thought of that," Arisu said genuinely impressed. She never knew that Hanabusa's power was ice. "Yes, brilliant if I do say so myself-" at that Arisu slightly chuckled "-but now that we established that I'm a genius. Can you please get out of the sprinklers, Arisu-sama? You might get sick and the day of the soirée is fast approaching." "So that's what your intentions were all along," Arisu sighed as she stepped out of the sprinkling water. "No, I assure you it wasn't," Hanabusa replied.  
Arisu's coat and hair had been thoroughly drenched even thigh she had only been standing there less than five minutes. A gust of wind blew and Arisu finally realized how chilly the evening had been. Hanabusa instantaneously took off his coat and handed it to Arisu. "Won't you be cold," Arisu asked resisting taking the warm coat from Hanabusa. "Nope, don't worry about it. Besides my power is basically really cold every time I use it, so I'm used to it." Fully convinced Arisu removed her wet coat before slipping into Hanabusa's brown coat.  
It fit her a little big though it was toasty warm. "Thanks," Arisu said casually. This was the first time she ever spoke that way to Hanabusa so he did not know how to respond. "No, problem." "No really, thank you, Hanabusa. You really are always helping me out," Arisu said. She hated to admit it, but she was still very dependent on other people when it came to some things. Hanabusa smiled and lifted the shopping bags and started walking back to the town, "let's go, we came here to get you ready for the soirée." "Yes," Arisu said as she followed him. She looked back down at the rose and smiled.

A couple of hours later~

"I heard there were some incidents when you went with Arisu to town," Kaname said turning from his bedroom window to face the pale aristocrat. "N-no, w-who ever told you that," Hanabusa replied his voice trembling. The full moon was not helping the way Kaname looked to Hanabusa. It played with the shadows of the room and made it look frightening.  
"Is that so? Well then why-" Kaname was cut off by the ruckus outside. Rima, Ruka, Arisu, and even Seiren were all giggling. Kaname walked over to the window and looked down when he saw Arisu getting along and having fun with everybody he smiled. _'He actually smiled! I better get a picture to show the others_,' Hanabusa thought. Then Kaname saw Arisu slightly turn to reveal a book in her hands that the girls were fawning over. He frowned, _'no, it can't be! She couldn't have gotten a hold of __**that**__ book!'__  
_"What is it Kaname-sama," Hanabusa asked inching closer to the window. "Stop right there," Kaname ordered his voice almost showed a hint of panic, "don't get any close tithe window until I've confirmed something!" This time Arisu fully turned around and closed the book, the girls whined in protest, even Rima! Kaname opened the window, "Arisu what are you doing?" "Oh I'm just showing the girls something," Arisu replied smiling sweetly as she held up a book titled _'Kaname's Baby Pictures_' which could roughly be translated to '_Kaname's most embarrassing pictures'_.  
Kaname gulped, "don't worry I haven't shown them that many pictures yet," Arisu said turning to the girls, "do you want to the funniest one?" Kaname's face went blank, there was not even a dark aura around him as he swiftly jumped out the window and started to run full speed at Arisu. The girls quickly went into the dorms fearing the worst. "Arisu," Kaname crooned, "Give. Me. That. Book. Now!" "Make me," Arisu said as she sent a fireball at Kaname to make a diversion so she could start running. She laughed the whole way as she dodged several flying object and powers that Kaname was using in an effort to get the book back.

Hanabusa stood looking out the window in shock. A small paper bird came flying through the window and slowly unfolded itself . Inside thee was a note saying:

_I don't owe you anything anymore. Thanks again for the rose; I already put in resin. You are very welcome I rescued you from Kaname.__  
__~A. Kuran_

Hanabusa was still in shock as the world went dark around him. He was safe from Kaname for now.

* * *

DragonKRZ: well that's the hopefully I didn't disappoint, but the soirée chapter is next! Hope you liked it!

Questions and Answers here~  
Sadly there are none…review! XD

~~Thank you for reading and please review~~


	13. The Soiree I

Eyes Red as Blood  
DragonKRZ: bwahahaha well here is the thirteenth chapter. Is it boring? Hmm I think I need to work on that, but anyhow thanks for reading and do not forget to review so I can make the story better!  
Arisu: she does not own Vampire Knight; she is just a huge fan.

* * *

The Soirée I

Arisu looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled pleased with the way she looked. She had let Rima help her with her hair and makeup. Ruka was giving tips and comments in how to behave at the soirée. "I think I understand how I should act," Arisu said seriously, standing up with a determined smile. Rima and Ruka smiled proudly back before they fell backwards at what Arisu did next. Arisu twirled like a small child fascinated by the way the dress twirled.  
"What," Arisu said confused, "Can't I have fun too?" "O-of course, Arisu-sama," Ruka said gaining back her composure, "It's just that the other vampires will expect more of you since you are of the Kuran Blood." "Oh, I see," Arisu said, maybe the world of the vampires just wasn't a place for her, at least not yet. She wondered if the soirée would be any fun at all, '_it probably won't be, maybe Kaname was right and I should have remained in hiding.'_  
_'But then what fun would that be?'_ "At what time will we leave," Arisu asked the other girls. "Probably around eight thirty, the soirée doesn't start until ten anyway," Ruka said as she started to get ready. Both girls had not gotten ready since they were helping Arisu. She had told them they did not have to, but they had said they wanted to make sure that she would be ready for the night ahead of them.  
"That means I have about an hour or more before we leave," Arisu said deep in thought, "Thank you for helping me get ready, I really do appreciate it." "You're welcome, Arisu-sama," Rima replied turning around holding a bathrobe and a towel. "It's about time I get ready," Rima said as she excused herself from Ruka's room, "I'll see both of you later, bye." "Bye, Arisu replied smiling. "Oh, I just remembered I have to do something as well," Arisu said turning around to face Ruka, "I hope I see you later at the soirée, Ruka." "Yes, I'll see you later, Arisu-sama," Ruka said standing up and bowing.  
Arisu quietly closed the door and walked down the hallway towards Kaname's room. When she got there, she quietly knocked on the door. "Come in," Kaname's voice came from within the room. "Kaname, I was wondering-"Arisu stopped in midsentence and gasped. Her face turned red before she quickly turned around. "Oi, what's the matter," Kaname asked as she walked over to where Arisu was. "No-nothing, j-just stay where you are until you put some clothes on," Arisu said frantically waving with her right hand for Kaname to stop, and with her left, she was trying to cover her burning face.  
Kaname wasn't wearing anything but dress pants and a towel draped over his right shoulder. Kaname chuckled, "Who is the one to get flustered by the smallest of things now, Arisu?" "Hey, even when we were little you would always be wearing some sort of clothing and you were always so formal even when you were joking around," Arisu said turning around with her eyes closed. There was a scowl on her face.  
After a rustle of cotton Kaname said, "You can open your eyes now." Arisu sighed as she opened her eyes. Kaname had put on a fresh white dress shirt and was sitting at his desk. "Do you always invite people into your room when you're half naked," Arisu said. "Not all the time," Kaname replied resting his head on his right hand, "You look lovely by the way." "Thank you," Arisu said doing carefully spinning to show off, "Can you believe Hanabusa chose the dress?" "He did, did he," Kaname replied approving of what Hanabusa had picked.  
"Yep," Arisu said stopping, "Did you personally ask the Association to put Zero as my escort?" "Well, yes, I mean they were going to send him to watch over the ball anyways." Kaname said. "That wasn't the best of ideas, I think." Arisu went over to Kaname's desk and started inspecting the objects that were on it. There was a chessboard, a stack of papers, a couple of books, pens, but what caught Arisu's eyes was a framed picture on the side of his desk. Arisu carefully picked the picture up. She had framed the same picture on her dresser.  
Arisu, Kaname, and Yuki looked very happy in that picture. A tear rolled down Arisu's cheek, _'we're together again, but at the same time we aren't'_. "Arisu," Kaname said getting up from his chair and gently pulling Arisu into a hug. "Kaname," Arisu sobbed, it was too late she was crying now and she couldn't stop. Kaname hugged her tighter and said, "I know it hurts, but you know why we can't turn her or even tell her." "But why, Kaname," Arisu asked, she didn't care if her makeup were to get messed up she could always redo it later. She didn't care if Kaname's shirt got ruined, they could always replace it. She didn't care if people judged her or hated her for wanting the things she wanted, they could easily be ignored or silenced. However, there was one thing they couldn't replace…  
All she wanted was for things to go back to the way they used to be. To the way in which Kaname and Yuki would always be smiling and laughing. To the time in which Arisu could tell Yuki anything. To the time in which her parents were still alive and they were still a family. That made her selfish, her mother had always told her not to be selfish and to always love and respect other whether they were vampires or not. Remembering the countless times Arisu was happy with her family even though she was forbidden to go outside, only made it harder to stop crying. If it hadn't been for Ichiru, Arisu was sure she would have started to hate every person alive. Blaming them for her parents' deaths and because she might never be able to talk to Yuki as carefree as she wanted to.  
"Arisu, please stop crying. It pains me to see you cry. I always want you to be happy and laughing," Kaname said, "will you do that for me and Yuki?" All Arisu could do was nod and try to calm down. She hadn't cried like this since a year after her parent's death. She wanted to be strong for the people she loved, but being with Yuki and not being able to laugh freely with her made the wall around her heart break down. She was defenseless and needed to get stronger. "I'm sorry, Kaname," Arisu said finally able to calm down. "It's fine," Kaname said releasing at Arisu and holding her at arm's length, "And remember not to worry so much and to always smile." "Yes," Arisu replied forcing herself to smile. "Well, I'll let you get ready," Arisu said as she stepped away from Kaname and towards the door, "I'll see you at the soirée!" Kaname nodded and went to get a new clean dress shirt.  
Arisu walked out of the room and pulled out her pocket sized mirror, surprisingly her makeup seemed untouched. That was a good thing because she didn't want to be indoors for a while. She walked swiftly until she was out in the cool fresh air. She continued to walk until she was crossed the gate leading to the sun dorms. Along the way she sensed somebody was following her, _'who is it?'_ Then it hit her, the feeling she was getting from her follower wasn't that of a human, but it was of a vampire. She was being followed by another pureblood. Her pace increased as she realized that she didn't have the Artemis rod with her. What would she do, that was the only advantage she had against another pureblood. She stopped abruptly deciding to face whoever it was.  
"Who's there," Arisu asked as she turned around. She wasn't prepared for what happened next. She was pinned to the closest wall. Strong arms on either side of her preventing her from escaping. Her eyes closed on instinct. "Oh look at that. You are absolutely adorable," instantaneously Arisu recognized the voice Anne her blood boiled and she couldn't believe that this person was a pureblood vampire. "You know I could kill you right," Arisu spoke her voice laced with venom. Her eyes opened and she glared at the person in front of her. "Is that why you were running from me," the charming voice said. "Just leave me alone, Kai," Arisu said preparing to be the first to attack.  
"Now why would I do that," Kai answered, using his left hand to lift Arisu's face up so that she was looking up at him. "Because if you don't I will make it my goal to personally execute you," Arisu continued, "Especially if you don't get you hand off of me." "Ah, feisty, I see. Well then, based on your attire I assume that you are going to the soirée hosted by the Aidou family this evening," Kai said removing his hand; though he was still too close for comfort. "Yes, and based on your attire I would assume that you won't be." Kai was wearing casual clothing. "Hmm, yes, I see no point in going to silly things as soirées," Kai said. "How very unfortunate," Arisu replied sarcastically, "I was looking forward to dancing with you." "Ah yes I'm very sure you were, "Kai replied unfazed, "you know most people would be surprised to find out I'm a pureblood." "We'll I don't see the point in being amazed by something so trivial," Arisu replied. Kai chuckled to himself as he turned around to walk away, "you know you really should be more careful while you're not at Kaname's side. I mean who knows what might happen?" And with that Kai left, walking back to the dorms.  
Arisu sighed in relief; she wasn't up to fighting with anybody for a while. Then another voice interrupted he train of thought, "Oi, have you seen Yuki?" "No. She hasn't come back with Yori," Arisu asked Zero. "If she had, do you think I would be asking you if you had seen her," Zero replied scowling. "Good point," Arisu replied, where could Yuki be? She quickly thought back to where the girls said they were going; Yuki was accompanying Yori to a neighboring town. "Hey, do you have the invitation to the soirée with you," Arisu asked Zero almost in a near panic. "Yeah, here," he replied as he took out the letter of invitation.  
Arisu took it and quickly scanned over it, _...soirée at the Aidou villa in Rochester_. "Zero," Arisu said trembling, "Yuki and Yori both went to the town where the soirée is being held.

* * *

DragonKRZ: Hey, well you have reached the end. I know I said the soiree would be this chapter, I just didn't have time to finish it, so I decided to cut off there. I hope you liked the chapter!

Question and answers here~

No questions or answers today. Maybe I ill write my thoughts down for my story here sometime?

~~Thank You for Reading and Please **Review**!~~


	14. Chapter 14-Authors Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey, DragonKRZ, here! *Bowing on the ground for forgiveness* I am sorry and I apologize from the bottom of my heart, heck I apologize from the bottom of my soul. The reason why I'm writing this time is that the story will be discontinued until July 16 ( the day the next chapter will be up) because I will be out of the country for family reasons. As to why I haven't updated sooner is because my brain has been fried because of the finals two weeks ago and a bunch of hw assignments due at the same time. I couldn't find time to write the complete chapter but here's a snippet of the next chapter….

* * *

"We have to find her, Zero," Arisu said grabbing Zero's arm, "other than Kaname, she's the only f-"  
"Arisu-sama, Kiryu-San, it's time to leave," Seiren said walking out of nowhere toward the two. Zero couldn't hear her _'Was Yuki Cross really a vampire? 'No it couldn't be,' Zero thought, 'The pureblood must be lying. Yuki is __**human.**__ I know she is!' _Arisu turned away from Zero. She had made a mistake and she knew if she didn't do anything Yuki would be worse off. "Seiren, I need to speak with you," Arisu said regaining her composure, "Yuki Cross accompanied Sayori Wakaba to Rochester to go shopping. They got separated and only Miss Wakaba came back. As you know Rochester is where all the vampires are gathering. Please send word to all the vampires to refrain from attacking anybody from the academy, on my orders."

~~Time Lapse~~

"Just when I thought one of you blasted purebloods weren't despicable, I was proved wrong," Zero said as the hatred he felt intermixed with his voice, his once violet eyes now showed a deadly red.  
Arisu's eyes widened before her mind registered the pain she felt.

* * *

Thank You for reading…it isn't much, but please know that on July 16 the next chapter will be up. I'm sorry for making you guys wait even longer but as with my other story I will not abandon a project. I will see this through even if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
